I Love to Hate You
by SoMeWhErE iN tHe MiDdLe
Summary: I hated her with every fiber of my being and loved her with all of my soul. Her smile alone would brighten my day.but we were enemies. did i mention she was irrevocably in love with the person i despised most, my twin brother Inuyasha. plz read and review
1. I love to hate you

I Love To Hate You

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru's POV

I hated her with every fiber of my being, yet loved her with my very heart and soul, if I had either. Everything she did intrigued me and annoyed me at the same time. Her she wore her emotions on her sleeve and she gave her love t0o annoy one. Yet, she found it hard to even look into my eyes.

I knew that she felt the same gravitational pull that I did, but we both ignored it. We spent every second we spoke arguing, mostly in class. From why dinosaurs no longer roamed the earth to why the earth is considered oblate ellipsoid, we have argued about everything, and oddly, the way I feel about her has never changed.

From the first time I saw her that fateful day of school, four years ago, to this very moment where she sits right next to me on the school bus as we drive away from the 'National Debate Championships'. She fiddled with her hair, trying to ignore my piercing stare. She really was beautiful. Her long, wavy, midnight black hair with blue highlights, her blood red lips, her creamy ivory skin, her blue-grey eyes that resembled a storm at sea, and her porcelain doll features, she out shone every woman that I have seen, minus my mother.

Despite all of her enlightening features, her smile was the most mesmerizing. It could light up a room and brighten my day. And only Kagome's smile could do that.

"Could you please stop staring at me?? It makes me feel more nervous and uncomfortable than I already am," Kagome muttered to me, derailing my train of thought.

"My apologies," I replied, with no emotion in my voice, as usual.

"Why are you always so….cold??" she asked me.

"Why are you always so happy??" I countered.

"Touché" she said.

And that was how our first civil conversation began. We talked about everything in those four hours on the bus. I even made a joke!!!!

"So, do you have a best friend??" she asked me

"No, my only friend was my dog, Fluffy and he died 2 years ago," I said, whipping a fake tear from my eye.

She laughed at that, and it reminded me of bells tinkling. I made a mental note to make her laugh more often.

I sighed as the bus slowed to a stop. Oh well, it was good while it lasted.

Then she surprised me by saying, "Come on, Sesshoumaru, let's go!!"

I walked out of the bus just in time to see her throw her arms around the neck of the person I despised most and give him a passionate kiss. Oh yes, did I mention she was dating my idiot twin brother, Inuyasha??


	2. BUn in the Oven

Chapter 2

"Fluffy," Inuyasha greeted me.

"My Lady," I replied with a mocking bow.

Kagome laughed at the way we interacted with one another and Inuyasha growled at her. We were almost identical to each other.

Both of us had long, silver white hair, golden- amber eyes and handsome features. We both had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a royal blue crescent moon on our foreheads. The only difference between us was that his face was slightly rounded and had a boyish feel to whereas my face was slimmer and had higher cheek bones.

Our school had just finished and was swarming with students so I began walking off.

"Bye, Sesshoumaru," Kagome called.

I turned around and nodded. Her face fell and I quickly said good bye to her.

Inuyasha was furious about our sudden comrade-like behavior. I just could not help but smirk.

"What the hell was that about, Kagome??!!" Inuyasha yelled when I was some feet away.

I almost laughed. _**Almost**_ laughed. But Sesshoumaru Takahashi _never _laughs.

Inuyasha always got what he wanted as the younger twin. Sounds weird?? Well yes, it is. We are barely an hour apart yet I was always treated as though he were my five year old brother. He is always in our father's thoughts and always the first name he calls. No matter how outrageous the demand, Inuyasha gets it. Why should girls be any different?? Well they are not. Right now the idiot has three girlfriends. Yes, three. Kagome, her best friend Kikyo, and their worst enemy Yuura. I am almost certain that Kagome would kick Inuyasha's ass if she found out about his other lady friends, but I can't tell her. If I do tell her, Inuyasha would tell our father about the numerous times I have snuck out of the house to go to concerts, parties etc. so I'm stuck. Life is so unfair.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###############################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Sesshoumaru, nice to see you home tonight," my father said in a bored tone, not even looking up from the newspapers he was reading at the moment.

I ignored him and went in search of my mother, the only person that made me feel welcomed in my own house.

"Sesshoumaru!!" I heard the delicate voice of my mother, Yuuki call to me.

I turned around and embraced her.

"Mother I'm going out tonight," I stated.

"That's fine dear. When is your brother coming home??"

I growled at her walked off.

"Sesshoumaru, come here now!!" I heard the angry voice of my father.

"What!!" I snapped at him when I got to downstairs.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way. Now where is Inuyasha??"

"Toga, I don't know. Inuyasha and I don't really communicate that well."

"Sesshoumaru, if you don't fix your attitude, I will fix it for you." Toga, my father, snarled at me.

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

I was so angry at that moment that I decided to not to go to the Linkin Park concert I was going to go to any more. Instead I listened to their new CD; Minutes to Midnight on my iPod. I turned it on shuffle and began listening to the song 'In Pieces'

I looked around my room. My walls were a rich, dark blue and the floors were wooden. I had a computer, a stereo, a couch and a king sized bed in my room.

I paused the music as I heard father shouting.

"Why are you so upset??!"

"Just leave me alone for a while, Dad!!" Inuyasha shouted back.

He then busted through my door and interrupted all the thoughts I had.

"Sorry about that, Sessh, but it's important," he said sitting on my couch running his fingers through his hair, something we both only did when we were frustrated.

I still thought Inuyasha was an idiot but my curiosity got the better of me and gestured for him to continue.

He walked around my room and began writing down something. When we were younger, we always wrote down the secrets we needed to tell each other so that our parents super demonic hearing couldn't pick it up.

He handed me the paper and my mouth dropped in surprise.

_Yurra called me over to her house cause she said she had something _

_important to tell me. When I got over there, she told me she was _

_**PREGNANT!! HELP!!**_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!############################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

So tell me what you think. Just click that little green thing below there. You kno u want 2.


End file.
